


Frozen Still

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write one where hook and robin rescue Emma and regina from being attacked on the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Still

“Look, Regina,” Emma said, as she grabbed the raven haired woman’s hand. It had been two days since Robin had been reunited with Marian. While Regina hadn’t gone all Evil Queen on her, it hadn’t stopped the endless quips and insults hurled at Emma since then.

“Don’t touch me,” Regina hissed, pulling away as if Emma’s touch burned her.

“No you listen to me. It’s getting ridiculous. I didn’t bloody know that bringing her back would ruin your happy ending, okay? I should have thought about the consequences, I know that, and it was irresponsible for me not to. But you trying to hurt me won’t change that. And quite frankly, there’s very little you could actually say that ends up hurting me. So if I were you, I would just quit it. I’m truly sorry I ruined it,” Emma said softly.

Regina sighed, “I want to hate you for it, I really do. And I want to hate him for going back to her, but I can’t. I’m just so tired of hating and trying to get vengeance. I tried that for over thirty years, and I don’t want to anymore. But it’s what I’m so familiar with, and everything inside me says I should.”

“So don’t,” Emma said softly. “Screw Robin; he’s not worth the pain. There will be more guys, ones that are actually worth the time and effort.”

“He was my True Love,” Regina said shakily. “There won’t be any other guys after him.”

Emma winced at that. Of course regular dating advice wouldn’t work in Storybrooke.

She was about to say something, anything to console her, but they felt a cool chill sweep across them. She looked down, and the road in front of them was slowly turning to ice.

“What is that?” she asked, confused.

“Nothing good,” Regina replied, as she raised her hands, holding a fireball ready. Neither of them were expecting for it to be put out like a candle which had been blown. Emma raised her hands in defense as well; maybe fireballs weren’t the perfect solution, but once they knew what they were dealing with, it would be a lot easier to defeat them.

The worst part was being able to sense the magic all around them, but not being able to pin point a specific location.

She was scared. She had let herself believe for one moment that things would be calm now; that she would finally slow down, and that she could just enjoy life for a moment without having to worry about some dark looming threat of demise. Why could her life just not have a _Happily Ever After_ attached to it so she could live out her days in peace?

She felt herself freeze into place, unable to move, no longer out of fear, but her ankles were literally frozen into place with a block of ice.

“What the hell?” Emma hissed. She tried to use magic to melt the ice away, but it wasn’t happening fast enough.

“We’re trapped!” Regina screamed. Even if they managed to get free, the temperature had dropped to a deadly low. Hypothermia would surely kill them both.

“Swan!” she heard Killian yell out as he rushed out of the diner. He wasn’t alone; Robin was right by him, rushing towards Regina. She felt the coldness start to fade away, and her feet begin to thaw. It was as if their mystery villain didn’t want to be caught in the act; something which was very rare.

By the time he and Robin got to her, she was shivering like crazy. He immediately took off his leather jacket and placed it around her. The cold had nearly completely vanished. When her feet were released, she nearly collapsed, but Killian held her tightly in his arms.

“Easy there, Emma,” he said, as he wrapped himself tighter around her. “I got you.” She nestled her head into his warm body, glad to have him by her side.

Regina seemed to be struggling against Robin, too proud to take his jacket or his help.

“Stop being stubborn, Regina,” Robin protested, as he tried to keep her warm.

“I don’t need you!” she insisted, but her blue form said otherwise.

“I don’t care if you hate me!” Robin yelled at her. “But don’t kill yourself because you’re too mad at me to accept my help.”

She looked like was going to argue some more, but the Henry came out of the diner, and Emma knew that she would refuse to make a scene in front of her son. “Fine! But don’t think this changes a single thing. I don’t care about you, Robin.”

Emma saw a pained look flash across his face, but he didn’t say anything. Henry ran over, and looked worried, seeing that both his mothers were nearly killed.

“What happened?” Henry asked.

“I don’t know,” Emma said, as she ever so slightly pulled away from Killian to address him. “The cold just came out of nowhere. Both my magic and Regina’s seemed to stop working, and I don’t know why. If Killian and Robin didn’t come out when they did, I don’t know what would have happened.”

Killian growled at that, and she knew that he was outraged of her near death experience. Coming back from the past had led to the two of them slowly beginning a relationship, and while she normally would have hated it, she loved how protective he was of her.

Robin in the meantime, seemed smug to get his coat around Regina. She was angle slightly towards him, and while Robin knew better than to push his luck, Emma could tell this was a small victory for him. She supposed that she and Regina had their inability to open up to ones who loved them in common. It shouldn’t surprise her as much as it did, but for so long she was unable to believe that they could ever be alike, yet here they were.

“I just want to know who it was,” Regina said angrily. “They could have at least told me why they wanted to kill me before they tried.”

“Yes, it was really inconsiderate of them,” Robin rolled his eyes as he said so sarcastically. Regina in turn ignored him.

Emma sighed. “I guess we better go tell Mom and Dad that there’s a new threat in town,” she sighed, as she pulled out of Killian’s warm arms, but kept her hand in his.

Regina looked like she was going to puke about having to spend more time with Robin, but she didn’t protest. The two of them would have to talk eventually, but until then it would just be extremely awkward between the two of them.

But for now, they had bigger things to worry about.


End file.
